I Was a Teenage Weredragon (Rewrite)
by StoryGirl1997
Summary: A rewritten version of the original story, in which Astrid also gets bitten by the Infector.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Many readers have requested this, and I've decided to write it. Remember, this will be different than the original.**

* * *

"Astrid, look out!"

Astrid turned to see the glowing green eyes staring at her. But before she could react, the Infector pounced. Thinking quickly, Astrid held up her arm to protect herself. But the Infector grabbed onto her with its claws and sank its long fangs into her arm. Immediately, the venom released from inside the poison sack and entered Astrid's bloodstream. The sharp pain of the fangs in her arm caused Astrid to grab the Infector by the neck and try to pry it off. But the daemon dragon's grip was firm. If it could just get enough venom into her bloodstream, maybe the Transformation would become permanent.

Which was exactly what it wanted.

Just then, a silvery object came out of nowhere, and hit the Infector's side. The dragon lost its grip on Astrid's arm and fell to the ground. Astrid turned to see Hiccup standing nearby, and his Gronkle Iron shield lying on the ground in front of her. The Infector got up and looked at the shield. It hissed. How it hated the metal.

Gronkle Iron was its weakness.

Thinking quickly, Astrid picked up the shields held it in front of her. The Infector glared at her and hissed. Suddenly, a blast of fire came out of nowhere, and scorched the Infector's face. The ends of its fangs caught fire, and it shrieked. Astrid turned to see Stormfly standing in the entrance, a flame flickering on her teeth.

The Infector tried desperately to put out the flames on its fangs, but the fire was making its way into the poison sack. The venom inside it burned painfully. The Infector shrieked loudly, all of its venom drying up and crumbling. It wouldn't be infecting anyone anytime soon. But it was still alive.

Astrid realized that the Infector was now wounded, and weak from the fire, and decided to get rid of it once and for all. She threw herself, and the shield, on top of the dragon, hoping to crush it with her weight. The Infector continued to shriek in pain, the added weight of the Valkyrie on the Gronkle Iron shield slowly crushing it. Just then, Stormfly gently pushed her rider off of the shield, and placed her foot down on it, forcefully pushing down. There was a loud crunching sound, and the Infector's body fell limp.

The beast was dead.

The reign of terror was over.

* * *

By the time that the teens and Stormfly walked out of the cave, it was very late at night. They had buried the Infector's lifeless body under large boulders to make sure that it didn't get out, either by another dragon or Viking.

But they weren't off the hook yet. Hiccup was still cursed. He left his friends so he could be alone for a while. The cloud was still in front of the moon.

Astrid noticed Hiccup walk away, and decided to follow him. Hiccup didn't seem to notice her until she was standing next to him. "Coin for your thoughts," Astrid said. Hiccup sighed. "I thought that if we found a way to get rid of the Infector, we'd find a way to cure me," he said. Astrid shrugged. "We just haven't found enough clues," she said, "We'll figure something out." "How can you be so sure?" Hiccup asked. "I'm not," Astrid said, "But I know that there has to be a way to fix this." "So, it's faith?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shrugged. "I guess you could say that," she said. Hiccup sighed again. "When I Transformed tonight, I couldn't control the creature. I tried, but I couldn't. It was like there was a monster inside me, just waiting for the right moment to strike." Astrid turned to look at him. "You're not a monster, Hiccup," she said, "That was what the Infector wanted. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Hiccup turned to look at her. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he said. Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back at her for a second before he noticed something. "Astrid, your skin is turning green!" "What?" Astrid looked at her arm to notice a green rash around the spot where the Infector had bitten her. They both stared at the green skin in shock.

"Uh, guys?"

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see a nervous Fishlegs pointing up at the sky. They followed the direction of his finger to notice the clouds moving away, revealing the full moon. Hiccup's eyes widened as the moonlight enveloped him. His pupils thinned, and the rest of his eyes became a glowing green. They were now dragon eyes. His heartbeat seemed to increase in speed, and he started panting. "No," he muttered, backing away. But he couldn't move out of the moonlight in time to avoid Transforming. "No!" He groaned, and clutched his stomach, which was suddenly in pain. He fell to his knees, and Astrid backed away.

She didn't get too far though, as a sharp pain suddenly warped her own stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching it tightly, moaning in pain.

The Transformation was rather painful, and extremely creepy to watch. Green scales formed on Hiccup's skin, and his fingernails elongated into claws. The scales spread across his clothes, and small spines sprouted out of his back. Astrid watched, wide-eyed, at the sight of her friend becoming a dragon. Hiccup looked up at her, his eyes widened in fear and pain. Astrid understood how he felt.

He didn't want this to happen.

But there was no stopping it. His spine stretched out, and a long prehensile tail sprouted out from behind him. His clothes became less regonizable as they faded, becoming the scaly skin of the Weredragon. He didn't get much bigger, but his limbs widened, and his boots split into the clawed back feet of the dragon. Finally, his neck and face stretched out, his teeth becoming long and sharp, horns sprouting from behind his head as his hair disappeared. Astrid suddenly noticed two odd structures poking out of the dragon's back, and realized that the wings were beginning to form. She ducked as the enormous wings shot out, spreading into full size. The Weredragon roared, the pain fading away as the last of the Transformation finished. It knelt down on the ground, exhausted.

As the last of Hiccup's Transformation finished, Astrid felt a tingling sensation on her arm. She looked down to see the green rash becoming a patch of green scales, which scaled up and down her arm. The same tingling feeling appeared on her other arm, and Astrid looked at it to see that it too was growing scales. Her hands became scaly, and her fingernails lengthened into claws. There was a ripping sound, and the cloths that she usually had wrapped around her arms were in shreds. Her legs grew scales as well, and her boots became dragon feet. A long tail sprouted out beneath her spiked skirt, which soon broke at the waist and fell to the ground with a clatter. There were a few small clicks, and the shoulder armor pieces fell to the ground, next to the skirt. Fishlegs tried to hold back the urge to vomit as the green scales, long tail, and claws made the Valkyrie a hideous sight to see. Astrid's clothes faded, much to the guys' relief, and took the form of scales. Spines sprouted out of Astrid's back and neck, and her face and neck lengthened, her teeth becoming long and sharp, and horns sprouting out of the back of her head. There was a loud SNAP, and Astrid's now broken headband came flying over, and hit Snotlout on the head. A pair of large wings burst out of Astrid's back as she roared, the last of the Transformation finishing. Exhausted, Astrid crouched down, her wings drooping.

Hiccup looked up and noticed her. Realizing what had happened, and confused at the armor and cloth lying around, he stood up and approached her. Hearing his footsteps, Astrid looked up to see him standing over her, his eyes wide with concern. Her eyes had remained the same ocean blue, but they resembled a dragon's. He gave her a small smile before nuzzling her gently. "_It's okay,_" he said, "_I was frightened the first time too._"

Feeling a little better, Astrid stood up, lifted her head into the sky, and howled. Hiccup soon joined her, his howls mixing with hers.

Their friends watched in both shock and horror.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, the reason why some of Astrid's clothing...well, ripped and broke, was mostly because the Infector had given her more venom than Hiccup. Also, not every Transformation is the same. And don't worry, the change isn't permanent. Astrid would've had to get a lot more venom for it to last forever. Review, follow, or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**This story is not a one-shot. If it was, it would have said so in the description. I'm just saying. This is going to last on the same night the entire time, so everyone's going to be pretty tired in the morning...**

* * *

It took a while for the Weredragons to finally stop howling at the moon and get on with finding a way to break the curse and make themselves human again. Thinking that they could find clues in the cave, they filed in, searching everywhere.

Astrid was stunned. It had been nearly pitch-black in the cave before, but now it was like she was walking in the middle of a hallway full of torches. It took her a moment to realize that the cave wasn't being lit up by torches.

She could see in the dark.

Suddenly, the spines on her back stood up, as if warning her of something. A second later, a blast of fire appeared in front of her, just missing her neck. She followed the flame to see it scorching the wall, which was partially covered in a dried green substance.

Infector venom.

As suddenly as they started, the flames stopped. "_Sorry,_" Hiccup said as he stepped forward, the inside of his mouth slightly glowing from the flames he had shot. Astrid shook her head. "_It's okay,_" she said. They both turned to see the dried Infector venom crumbling up and falling off of the wall, revealing more writing. They both leaned in to read what was written on the wall.

_A symbol of true love will break an ancient curse._

"_A symbol of true love?_" Astrid repeated in confusion. She looked at Hiccup, who was equally confused. They suddenly heard some noises coming from outside, and crept toward the cave entrance._  
_

There were Vikings climbing up onto the ledge outside the cave. Astrid and Hiccup both recognized their fathers as they stood before the teens, looking at them suspiciously. Mr. Hofferson suddenly spotted Astrid's armor lying nearby. He gasped, and fell to his knees, examining the discarded armor. Stoick suddenly turned in the direction of the cave. Astrid and Hiccup ducked back in, but it was too late. "The monster's in the cave!" Stoick shouted. Hearing his shouts, Hiccup turned to Astrid. "_We have to get out of here!_" Astrid agreed. They burst out of the cave, but straight into the Vikings' trap. They were surrounded by angry Vikings, including Stoick and Mr. Hofferson, all holding a weapon in their hands. Some of the Vikings jumped back in surprise. "There's two of them!" one of them shouted. Stoick looked back at them, and they immediately retook their positions. "_Father, please, don't do this,_" Astrid pleaded, "_It's me!_" But all Mr. Hofferson heard was a bunch of growls. His look of hurt and anger brought Astrid back to reality.

She couldn't talk in this form.

Suddenly, a huge hammer came out of nowhere, and slammed down on Astrid's foot. She hardly felt a thing, but it did anger her. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she bared her teeth. Hiccup noticed her, and his eyes widened. "_Astrid, stay calm,_" he said desperately, "_You have to stay calm! You have to control your instincts! Stay calm!_" Astrid turned her head towards him. "_WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!_" she roared, "_CAN YOU RESIST THIS MUCH POWER?!_" Hiccup jumped back in surprise. He knew immediately that the dragon part of Astrid's mind had taken over. When he Transformed into the Weredragon, his mind became part human and part dragon. Sometimes, he let the dragon part take over, but he still had to control his actions with the human half. And right now, the dragon mind's instincts had overflowed Astrid's human mind. She was unstoppable now. Hiccup tried once again to stop her. "_Astrid, stay calm! Just stay calm! Control the dragon's mind! You can't kill them!_" At first, Astrid ignored him as she pushed the Vikings away with her claws, but she started to calm down a little as he talked to her. Hiccup began to speak in a much calmer voice. "_You can do this. Just try to control the dragon's instincts. I know you can do it._" Astrid seemed to relax, and she started to pant. What Hiccup said next greatly surprised both of them.

"_I love you._"

That snapped Astrid right out of her rage. "_What?_" Hiccup grew tense. "_Did I say that out loud?_"

Unfortunately, Stoick took that opportunity to cut Astrid with his sword. And it was made of Gronkle Iron. Astrid shrieked in pain as a large cut appeared on her front leg.

Realizing the Weredragons' weakness, Stoick advanced on them, his grip on the sword firm. Hiccup spread his wings without hesitation, and took off for the island of Berk. Astrid noticed him leaving and took off after him.

Stoick watched them leave, a look of determination in his eyes.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup didn't stop to rest until the reached the forest on Berk. They were close to collapsing when they landed in the middle of a very dense part of the forest. They both lay down to rest, knowing that it would be a while before they were tracked down. Astrid remembered what Hiccup had said before they had fled from their fathers.

"_Hey, Hiccup?_"_  
_

Hiccup looked up at her.

"_Yes?_"

"_Did you really mean what you said back there?_" Astrid asked, "_When you said that you...loved me?_" Hiccup's eyes widened. He had forgotten about what he had said to her. He was still trying to get over the fact that he had said it out loud. Hesitantly, he nodded. Much to his surprise, Astrid smiled. She got up and walked over to him, lying down next to him.

"_I love you too._"

Hiccup gave her a small smile and draped his wing over her. They both lowered their heads to the ground, still smiling. Hiccup's smile suddenly faded.

"_I've been in love with you since the day that I first met you,_" he said, "_And to be honest, I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't inheriting the dragon's courage and boldness. But it's the truth. I really do love you._" Astrid's smile faded when she heard him say that. He loved her. He really loved her.

And she loved him.

She snuggled closer to her lover, her long, prehensile tail twining with his. They both suddenly felt a strange feeling inside, an urge to keep going. The dragon part of their minds wanted to mate, but they knew they couldn't.

Not yet, anyway.

They stayed that way for a long time, their bodies pressed together, their tails intertwined, and their heads lying together. Hiccup adjusted his wing so that it draped even further over Astrid.

"_I'm not going to let you go again,_" he said, desperately, "_Ever._" Astrid responded by snuggling closer to him. "_I know you won't,_" she said, gently, "_I know you love me._" Hiccup smiled at her. "_And I know you love me too,_" he said.

They both began to consider the fact that their dragon instincts wanted them to mate. Dragons mating with each other was the equivalent of humans getting married. The question was whether or not they wanted it. It was true, they loved each other. But even that wasn't strong enough to break the curse. What was required to make them human again was a love stronger than anything else on Earth.

They weren't ready for it.

But they knew that later on, they would be.

* * *

**Just a bit of love and anger that I was able to type up. I'm unsure about whether or not they should mate while in their dragon forms. Please review, follow, or favorite, and leave me your opinion on what they should do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**First of all, I'd like you guys to know that dragons mate in the same way that eagles and hawks mate. To me, it doesn't really have much of an M rating in it, which is why I asked for your opinions. Now, let's continue.**

* * *

Hiccup spent nearly an hour thinking about the mating process. If they mated, it would make them married to each other. Not only that, but there was a chance that there would be offspring later on. Hiccup had often thought about marrying Astrid, but never in a way like that.

But what did Astrid think?

Lifting his head, he turned to Astrid and nudged her awake. Astrid woke up and looked at him curiously. "_Astrid, if I asked you right now if you wanted to mate with me, what would you say?_" Hiccup asked. Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "_Are you proposing to me?_" she asked. Hiccup shrugged. "_The_ _moon's out, we're both dragons, and there's not a cloud in the sky. We could do it, but it's fine if you don't want to. I'm not sure about it, either._" Astrid continued to look at him with a suspicious expression. Then she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. Her expression softened. "_I can't imagine being with anyone but you, Hiccup_," she said softly. Hiccup gave her a small smile. "_So, is that a yes?_" he asked. Astrid smiled back at him. "_In every language._"

Smiling, Hiccup got up and spread his wings, taking off into the sky. Astrid followed him, trying to keep pace with him. They flew closer and closer together, until they were looking straight into each others eyes. They locked their talons together, and began free-falling down toward the ground, spinning. They both kept their gazes on the ground, but Hiccup's paw somehow found Astrid's, and he gripped it tightly. "_No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you,_" he vowed. Astrid said nothing, but she tightened her grip on his paw, silently telling him that she heard what he had said. By that time, they were nearing the treetops, and they both released each other from their grasp. Their dragon instincts took over, and they each scorched the tops of the trees with their fire.

* * *

Hiccup woke up, confused. One minute he was flying in the air with Astrid, and the next, he was resting on the ground, with Astrid lying down beside him. _Must have been a dream_, he thought, before the smell of burning wood reached his nose. He lifted his head and noticed that the trees nearby were smoking, as if they had been set on fire. Then he remembered, he and Astrid had used their fire on the trees after they had mated, and they had put it out by flapping their wings to snuff it out. He noticed then that it was still nighttime, and the full moon was out. He was still a dragon. _So it wasn't a dream,_ he thought. He and Astrid were married, and he seemed rather unsure about what they had done.

He felt Astrid stir, and he turned to see her waking up. She looked up at him and smiled. "_We did it,_" she said. Hiccup was confused. "_And you're okay with it?_" he asked. Astrid lifted her head and looked at him. "_I said earlier that I can't imagine being with anyone but you,_ _Hiccup_" she said, "_And I meant that._" Hiccup then smiled, and twined his tail with hers. "_We're married now,_" he said, quietly. Astrid's smile widened. "_I know._" Hiccup snuggled closer to her, draping his wing over her body. "_I love you,_" he said. Astrid returned his affection, snuggling closer to her lover. "_I love you too,_" she said. She suddenly winced, and pulled away. Hiccup was confused for a minute before he noticed a long gash on Astrid's front leg.

Astrid looked up at him. "_It wasn't bothering me before,_" she said. Hiccup sighed, and held her close. "_You're gonna be okay,_" he said, "_Just stay strong._" He suddenly heard voices. He turned in the direction of the sound and realized that a group of Vikings had seen the smoke and were coming to investigate. Astrid looked up at him. "_Hiccup, go._" Hiccup turned to look at her. "_I'm not leaving you!_" Astrid would have cried if she wasn't a dragon. Before she could say anything, a chain lasso suddenly wrapped around Hiccup's neck, and pulled him away from her. Hiccup turned to see a group of Vikings with chains in their hands. Normally, Hiccup would have been able to break the chains, but his focus was on Astrid.

"Kill it," said one of the Vikings, "Kill the beast!" Another Viking shook his head. "We'll take it to he arena," he said, "The chief will kill it there." "What about the other one?" another Viking asked. "Leave it," said the second Viking, "It's not going to make it."

Hiccup became alarmed by what the Viking had said. What if Astrid didn't make it? Would she be able to last the night? He had to do something to help her, but what? He realized the only way he could possibly protect her was to let himself be taken away.

To the arena.

He'd find a way to escape later, before his father came to kill him.

Whenever that would be.

He hung his head in defeat, and the Vikings wrapped more chains around his neck, as well as his front legs and wings. Taking one last look at Astrid, he let himself be led away by the Vikings.

The Vikings who wanted him, the Weredragon, dead.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Hiccup. He was put in a cage in the arena, where he was kept until the day of the killing came. No one knew who he really was, as he was always chained to the wall, and instead of walking into the cage and giving him fish, they made a flap which dropped fish into the cage through a sort of tunnel at the top, outside the arena. No one saw him Transform back to his human form, and no one saw him Transform into a dragon. Even in his human form he kept the chains around his wrists.

Hiccup was miserable. His wife was gone, and he was trapped in a dirty cage, living in his own filth, and eating like a savage animal.

Now he knew how those dragons felt.

He regretted what he had done, but what choice did he have? When the Vikings had brought him here, they had found his prosthetic in the arena, and they assumed that Hiccup had been killed and eaten by the Weredragon. He was ashamed by his monstrous behavior, and refused to tell anyone who he was.

Astrid wasn't happy either. She felt like it was her fault that Hiccup was chained up, waiting to be executed. She had to do something to help him. She couldn't lose him again.

However, Stoick had learned that the Weredragon only came out on the nights of the full moon. He decided to give the creature a few more weeks to live.

But on the next full moon, the beast would be killed.

Astrid soon learned about this, and she revealed to her parents what had happened, and told them that she was also a Weredragon. Her parents were shocked, but they agreed to help her save her husband.

On the day that Hiccup was to be killed, the full moon began rising into the night sky, and Hiccup and Astrid both Transformed into Weredragons. Immediately after Transforming, Astrid lifted her head into the sky and howled. She was calling for her mate. But she had to hurry to the arena.

It was almost time for the beast's execution...

* * *

**This is what I could put together for the time being, sorry if it's crappy. I rewrote the chapter a bit, so that it would be a little better. Review, follow, or favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Don't worry, this chapter will be better than the previous one. I was mostly in a hurry because I didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

* * *

Hiccup the Weredragon lay still in his cage. This was the night that he would be executed in front of the entire village. His chains had been removed, and he hadn't been fed since morning.

Now he knew how Hookfang felt before he was let out of his cage on the day of the final exam.

He could hear the Vikings outside cheering for Stoick, shouting out for him to kill the creature and end the reign of terror. If only they knew the truth...

There was a loud cranking sound, and the doors to Hiccup's cage unlocked. But he refused to leave. He knew that Stoick was waiting outside for the creature to emerge so he could kill it. He ignored the Vikings' taunts for him to come out and fight, knowing that he had to somehow show them the truth. He decided that maybe he could wait until he Transformed into his human form and walk out of the cage and explain everything to the villagers. It was risky, but worth a shot.

But then, he heard something. It was distant, but familiar. He listened for a minute before realizing that it was a lone Weredragon's howl. Astrid was calling for him. He had to respond. He lifted his head into the air and howled, long and loud.

There was silence outside Hiccup's cage. The Vikings had been expecting an attack, and were surprised at what they heard.

The howling stopped, and everything was silent. Minutes later, there was another howl from in the distance. Astrid had heard her mate, and was responding to his howl.

After the howls stopped, Hiccup burst out of his cage without warning. He threw himself up onto the chains surrounding the arena, and blasted fire though one of the holes. He scurried all over the chains, desperately looking for a way to get to his mate.

Stoick watched from below as the Weredragon searched for a way of escape. He glared at the creature as it pulled at the chains, trying to break them. Eventually, he grew tired of the creature's ignorance. "GET DOWN AND FIGHT!" he shouted. The Weredragon flinched at his sudden shout. He looked down at the chief, and hesitantly climbed down to the floor of the arena.

There was no backing down.

The Vikings leaned in to get a better look at the creature. "Go on, chief," said one of the Vikings, "Kill the thing!"

Stoick held his Gronkle Iron sword tightly in one hand, and in the other, he held a shield. The Weredragon refused to come any closer. He paced in circles around the chief, looking for any possible way of escape. The gate out of the arena was closed, allowing no escape.

He was trapped.

Desperate, he retreated to the walls of the arena, hoping that the moon would be blocked by a cloud. But the sky was clear, which meant that he couldn't Transform back to human form. At least not at night. He wanted so much to escape, but there was no way out. He howled once more, hoping that his mate was close enough to find him.

Stoick waited impatiently for the Weredragon to make a move. But it did nothing but pace around and howl. The Vikings above the arena then began shouting. "Kill it! Kill the beast!" Startled by their sudden outbursts, the Weredragon looked up and noticed the other teens watching him. He had no idea why they were there to see him get killed, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and howled loudly.

He had to get to his mate.

However, his howling only made the Vikings shouts grow louder. He tried to howl again, but his cries were lost in the shouts. Just then, there was a horrible pain in his back left leg. He roared in pain, and looked down. Stoick had stabbed him in the leg with his sword, injuring him badly. Hiccup limped away, a large gash in his leg. He had no choice now but to defend himself.

Stoick then charged at him, his sword held out in front of him. Hiccup's tail lashed out, knocking the sword away, but leaving a cut near the end of his tail. Ignoring the pain, Hiccup lashed out with his claws, hoping to push Stoick back. But Stoick blocked the blow with his shield. Hiccup lowered his head and pushed on the shield with all his strength. Stoick held fast, but he was slowly being pushed backward against the wall. Hiccup kept pushing until Stoick's back was against the wall. He picked up the sword with his tail, and threw it to the other side of the arena. He didn't want to hurt his dad, but he did want to hold him back.

There was a cranking sound, and the entrance to the arena opened. Thinking that more Vikings were coming in to help Stoick, Hiccup braced for the worst.

"_Hiccup!_"

Hearing his name, Hiccup turned toward the entrance to see Astrid standing there. She had finally arrived. Hiccup removed his head from the shield, causing Stoick to fall to the ground, tired. Limping badly, Hiccup made his way over to his mate. Once he was close enough to her, he embraced her. "_You came for me._" Astrid returned his embrace, carefully avoiding his injury. "_Of course I did. I came to save you._" Hiccup pulled out of the embrace. "_We can get out of here,_" he said, "_We'll Transform at __dawn, head back to the village, and tell everyone the truth. We can finally live in peace. It can be just you and me._" Astrid sighed, and frowned. "_Hiccup, it's not going to be just you and me._"

But before Hiccup could ask, he noticed that Stoick had retrieved his sword, and was running at them, the sword held high. Thinking quickly, Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the way and threw himself in front of the sword.

"_NO!_"

Hiccup's roar of determination soon became a roar of pain as the sword sliced through his scales, hurting him badly. His wings expanded, accidentally throwing Stoick back against the wall, knocking him out.

Hiccup then collapsed to the ground, his wounds exposed to the Vikings watching from above.

* * *

**You'll probably notice that this is a bit similar to the original fight. And just to make things more interesting, it's possible that Hiccup saved more than one life when he sacrificed himself. Review, follow, or favorite.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I was surprised when I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 4, but I guess the fight was a bit rushed. I'm sorry about that. This chapter will definitely be longer, I can promise you. And since there's more than one Weredragon, it's possible that it could take more than just one symbol of true love to break the curse.  
**

* * *

There was nothing but silence as Hiccup lay on the ground, badly wounded. He could hardly stand up, and he was losing a lot of blood.

Astrid had been dazed when Hiccup pushed her aside, and she was afraid to look when she heard him roar in pain. But she turned at the sound of him collapsing. Her eyes widened when she saw the state that he was in.

"_HICCUP!_"

She rushed to his side, and held his head in her paw. "_Hiccup?_" The male Weredragon looked up at his mate. "_Astrid,...it's alright._" He was having trouble speaking.

Stoick regained consciousness and saw the two Weredragons. He decided to wait and see what they did.

Astrid shook her head. "_There has to be something I can do,_" she said, "_Anything!_" Hiccup gave her a small smile. "_You already did everything for me, Astrid,_" he said, "_You gave me courage, confidence, your respect,...and something worth fighting for. I had lost hope, and you were there for me when no one else was. I can't thank you enough for that._" Astrid would have cried if she was able to. She moved her paw out from underneath Hiccup's head, and grabbed his paw. "_Hiccup, there's something you need to know._" Hiccup lifted his head a little, obviously listening. Astrid sighed. "_Remember the night we mated?_" Hiccup gave her a slight nod. "_Yeah, why?_" Astrid was silent for a minute, before she spoke quietly. "_Hiccup, I'm...I'm..._" She was cut off by a lump in her throat. Choked up, she forced herself to finish her statement.

"_I'm pregnant._"

Hiccup's expression softened when he heard her say that. "_A baby?_" he asked quietly. Astrid nodded. Hiccup smiled at her. "_I guess that means I saved more than one life,_" he said, placing the tip of his tail on Astrid's stomach. Astrid felt herself get choked up again when she felt his tail on her stomach. Hiccup looked up at her. "_Can you promise me something?_" he asked. Astrid clutched his paw in her own tightly. "_Anything,_" she said. "_Promise that you'll take care of our baby,_" Hiccup said, "_That you'll be there when they need you, and that you'll guide them in the right direction. If they ask about me, tell them that...I loved them._" Astrid shook her head. "_You're going to be there for them too,_" she said, her voice cracking, "_We'll figure something out._" Hiccup chuckled quietly. "_Is that the dragon talking, o__r the real you?_" he asked. Astrid shook her head. "_I'm not sure._" She then shut her eyes.

Hiccup lowered his tail to the ground and held her paw tightly. "_Astrid, please, look at me._" Hesitantly, Astrid opened her eyes. Hiccup smiled. "_I always thought that you had beautiful eyes,_" he said, "_And I was right._" His smile soon faded, and his grip on Astrid's paw loosened. "_Astrid,...I'm so sorry._" His eyes slowly closed, and his paw slumped to the ground. Astrid gasped, staring at his lifeless body.

Above them, the other teens saw it too. "He's gone," Ruffnut whispered. "I never thought I'd say this," Snotlout said, "But I'm actually going to miss him." Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, me too." Then he looked confused. "Wait, who are we talking about?" Fishlegs said nothing, his eyes tearing up.

Astrid was still for a few moments, but then she nuzzled her mate gently. "_I'm sorry, Hiccup. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry._" She leaned in so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"_I love you._"

Her eyes glistening with sadness, Astrid nuzzled her mate one last time.

"_Goodbye,...my true love. I'll never forget you._"

No sooner after she had said those words, a tingling sensation appeared on her right arm. She turned to see something that made her eyes widen. The scales on her arm were disappearing, being replaced by human skin. Astrid glanced up at the sky and noticed that the moon was still out. She then started shrinking, the scales rapidly being replaced by her own skin. Her spines, horns, wings, and tail all disappeared, and her claws shortened into fingernails. She felt her head, and felt her hair growing back, still braided.

Fully human, but without her armor, Astrid ignored the gasps of surprise from the Vikings above her, and turned to see Hiccup's wounds healing. The Weredragon opened his eyes, and stood up. He also began to Transform back to normal, and Stoick's eyes widened in shock as the figure became more recognizable.

In no time at all, Hiccup was fully human, his wounds gone, and his left leg didn't even have a scratch. Relieved to be himself once again, he turned to see Astrid staring at him with wide eyes. Her armor was gone, her clothes were a bit dirty, and her hair was a bit messy. But to Hiccup, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Without saying a word, he embraced her. The minute she felt his arms wrap around her, Astrid didn't hesitate to return his affection.

They were together at last.

Astrid was so happy, she couldn't hold her tears. All of the sadness she had felt when Hiccup was dying, when she had thought that she had lost him forever, and the happiness she felt right now, in his arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow, was shown as her tears flowed rapidly out of her eyes. Hiccup tightened the embrace, muttering her name over and over. This caused more tears to fill Astrid's eyes. She thought she'd never hear him talk to her again, in that calm, soothing voice he used when she was upset. She didn't want the moment to ever end. And she could tell that Hiccup felt the same way. They both remembered the writing on the wall of the cave.

_A symbol of true love will break and ancient curse._

The powerful love between the two of them, including the mating, trying to stay together, and Hiccup's sacrifice; had broken the curse.

Hearing footsteps, Hiccup pulled out of the embrace to see Stoick standing over them, a look of shock and relief on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, "For all I've done." Hiccup nodded. "Me too." Stoick shook his head. "I should have known that it was you all along, Hiccup," he said, "And I put you and Astrid in great danger. I'm so sorry." Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, I should have told you the truth the first time I Transformed." Stoick shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, Hiccup. It was my fault. I took the Weredragon's rampage as a sign of war, and I know now that I shouldn't have done that. We all make mistakes." At that moment, Mr. Hofferson arrived and pulled Stoick aside to explain what Astrid had told him about the Weredragons.

With his father busy, Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," he said, "But I can tell you this. I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Especially you, Astrid. I love you." Astrid didn't say anything, but she did punch him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" "That's for scaring me to death!" she shouted. She then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. "And this is for everything else." Their lips met, gently. Hiccup nearly melted in her arms as he kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality, it was about a minute. They both pulled away, and their eyes met. "I'm sorry too, Hiccup," Astrid said, "I never meant for you to get mad. Dumping you was the biggest mistake I ever made." Hiccup smiled.

"I have someone much more important in mind."

He gently placed a hand on her stomach, and Astrid smiled back at him.

They embraced, and the Vikings above the arena cheered.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter, possibly an epilogue. I'll let you guys guess what gender the baby will be, and what they'll name him or her. And don't worry, even if the baby was cursed like its parents, it would have been broken by the symbols of true love. Review, follow, or favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

**A series of time jumps, each of them extremely significant for the final chapter.**

* * *

A young boy with blond hair and green eyes was in the forge, whimpering as he tried to maintain a good grip on the sword he was holding. He was about 4 or 5 years of age, and terrified at what he was doing. His whimpers increased in volume as he dragged the sword somewhere on his back, leaving blood on the blade.

"Drake?"

The boy froze at the sound of his name. Moving quickly, he picked up the weapons lying on the floor, and tried to put them back where he had gotten them. The weapons all had blood on them, and traces of a green substance.

"Drake, are you in here?"

Drake hastened to discard all of the evidence, but panicked at the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned around at the sound of a curtain opening. Drake found himself face to face with Hiccup, who looked confused. They both looked down to see a couple of blood-covered daggers on the floor, surrounded by several handfuls of green dragon scales. Hiccup looked at the boy.

"Drake?"

The boy lifted his head and looked at Hiccup, his eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. Hiccup noticed his Gronkle Iron shield hanging on the wall behind Drake, and saw the reflection of the boy's back. His shoulder blade area was bloody, and there were a few small patches of tiny green bumps dotting the area, as though something had been growing out of his back. And Hiccup knew what it had been.

Wings.

Hiccup turned back to Drake, kneeling down to get level with him. Drake whimpered and shrank back. "What's happening to me?!" he cried. Hiccup reached a hand out to him. "Drake, it's okay. You just have to let me explain..." "NO!" Drake screamed, backing away, "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" Hiccup sighed. "Drake, just stay calm, you have to let me explain..." But Drake continued to whimper, backing behind some barrels, his whimpering turning into growls. Hiccup stood up, trying to see the boy.

"Drake?"

But all he heard were growls, which increased in volume as a long dragon's tail knocked over some of the barrels. A pair of wings unfurled, knocking over the rest of the barrels, revealing a green dragon that looked quite similar to the Weredragons. The dragon turned its head and looked at Hiccup. Its eyes were a mix of fear and rage, and with lightning-fast speed, it raced out of the forge, and into the plaza, roaring at top volume.

* * *

Drake wasn't sure how to take in his powers, but he eventually figured out that the wings grew back whenever he tried to get rid of them, and he eventually learned how to Transform into a dragon at will, but not after a few unwanted Transformations that resulted in a great portion of the village being burned or crushed by the creature's claws. With some practice, Drake was even able to control what parts of him changed. He could grow claws or a tail, change his skin texture, and even breathe small fireballs while in human form. But there were some downsides. Before learning to control his powers, he often Transformed into a dragon when he was frightened or upset. Terrified by the Transformation, he would lose control of his instincts and rampage through the village.

But that rarely happened anymore. He could control it now. There was nothing for him to fear. Especially when Hiccup explained to him why he had those special powers.

Drake was the son of Hiccup and Astrid.

When the two Weredragons had mated, their child had inherited some of their powers, including the ability to Transform. With his parents' help, Drake learned how to control his powers, and use them to help people.

And just for fun, he used them in the Dragon Races.

He often took his father's place in the races while he was off discovering new islands. His speed matched that of the Night Fury, due to hours of practice, and his wings had gotten strong enough for him to fly in human form. None of the other riders could match his speed and inhuman strength. Drake almost never had to Transform during the races, but he did whenever he came close to losing. While in dragon form, he was able to get the target sheep easier, and before anyone else did.

But there was one rider that could match Drake's abilities. And that was Astrid. She and Drake had been alternating wins, each to even the score, as they both represented the same family.

Once, when the Thorston twins came close to winning, due to Snotlout and Fishlegs's attempts to woo Ruffnut, Drake and Astrid teamed up to beat them. When Fishlegs gave Ruffnut the black sheep, Drake swooped in on them in his dragon form, snatching the sheep away and tossing it to his mother. Astrid won the race, but she gave credit to Drake, since he had helped her win.

That was definitely a plus to his powers.

* * *

The enslaved Bewilderbeast roared, its ice freezing the village and trapping the citizens. The Dragon Riders watched from a distance, their dragons exhausted from the battle. There was only one last hope.

They had to send in Drake.

The boy was extremely nervous about battling the giant dragon, but he knew he was the only one who could defeat it. Gulping nervously, he started to approach the Bewilderbeast as it started to launch another blast of ice. "Drake," Fishlegs said nervously, "Now might be a good time for you to become a dragon." Drake turned back to face the Riders. "That's my secret," he said with a smile.

"I'm always a dragon."

In what was only a few seconds, Drake Transformed, and shot fire at the Bewilderbeast, who also shot its ice blast at him. The two breath attacks met, each canceling out the other, until Drake's fire became too powerful for the Bewilderbeast. The fire was melting the ice at great speed, and the flames eventually met the Bewilderbeast. As the giant dragon tried to douse the flames on its face, Drake roared loudly, and then pounced on the gargantuan, knocking it on its side.

The Vikings all marveled at Drake's strength as he grabbed the Bewilderbeast by the tail and then lifted it off the ground, slamming it back down with powerful force, breaking one of the giant dragon's tusks.

But the battle was far from over.

The Bewilderbeast got up, trying to balance on its unsteady legs. It's eyes narrowed, and it opened its mouth to launch another ice blast. But Drake was faster. He launched a blast of fire into the gargantuan's open maw, its ice melting rapidly. Drake then threw himself into the Bewilderbeast's mouth, shooting fire as he went. The giant dragon shut its mouth, trapping the young Haddock. Many of the Vikings gasped as the Bewilderbeast then turned to them, and roared. But then, its eyes went wide, and its belly glowed a bright orange. The skin on its wings disintegrated, and its one good tusk broke off. A minute later, it exploded in a huge mass of flames.

Huge chunks of the gargantuan fell to the ground, and Drake landed in the plaza, unscathed, and still in his dragon form. There was silence for a minute before Drake suddenly roared, shooting fire into the sky in triumph.

"DRAKE IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

He turned to the Riders.

"You saw."

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins backed away, but Astrid and Hiccup didn't.

"Those guys owe me ten gold coins when this is over," Drake said with a smile. "I think it already is," Hiccup said.

As if on cue, the Vikings all emerged from their hiding places, cheering for Drake, who Transformed back to his human form.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, smiling. "You always wondered how people would remember Drake," she said. Hiccup just smiled.

_The Weredragons reminded us that there's more to something than all that meets the eye._

_And we all know that Drake will keep reminding us of that._

_He's a good kid, especially with those powers. No one would have expected him to be able to control them so easily._

_He's said it before, and he's right._

_Drake is the strongest dragon there is._

_And he's my son._

* * *

**It can be hard to find out what you're meant for, and Drake obviously had that problem with his dragon powers. I've been trying to find a way to conclude this story, and I finally found it. Leave a review, and tell me what you guys think, it'll make me happy.**


End file.
